


Never Surrender

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a sci-fi alternate universe. Justin's an alien from a species where both sexes can carry children. He meets Brian at the age of fifteen when Brian saves his young son (conceived when Justin was raped at the age of 11) from being raped. I charged Justin's son's name to Dylan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

December 20, 1995

 

For as long as Justin could remember, he was used: used by his father for sex and used by other guys for sex but most of them were sadists. For the past five years he’d been taped being raped so pedophiles could get off, it was humiliating. Ten months ago, he started getting kinda sick, and it was found out he was pregnant. Male pregnancy wasn’t such an odd occurrence, since he was part Transgenic Dinaali. The Dinaali were a shapeshifting species, and the transgenics had other forms of reproduction that were unheard of in most species – like male pregnancy and anal childbirth.   
He’d been planning it for a long time – escape. He waited until everyone was asleep, which kinda felt like a privilege by now. He had to get away and have his baby somewhere where it wouldn’t be hurt, where it wouldn’t be forced to be hurt. He took Sarita with him – he’d been forced to have sex with her nearly seven months ago – and she was pregnant with his child.   
Four days later he went into labor. A day later came the urge to push. He whimpered and writhed in the snow as the pain shot through him. His twin brother, James, and the pregnant Sarita went to his aid. James rubbed his back to ease the tension and Sarita grasped his hand. “It’s okay. Breathe.”   
“I can’t!” Justin sobbed. “It hurts!”   
“I know. I know it hurts. But, if you can’t do this they’ll find us. They’ll find us and they’ll cut it out of you so they can hurt him like they hurt us! Is that what you want?! Push!” Justin grunted and grabbed at snow and ice and dirt and pushed, screaming as he did so. Feces were pushed out of his ass as well as blood. Sarita crinkled her nose but didn’t move. Justin screamed again as some more blood fell out and the baby approached the end of his rectum.   
“Yes! That’s it, Jus. I can see the head. You’re doing great,” Sarita said encouragingly. He sobbed in pain and pushed. More of the head came out. He pushed and the shoulders popped out. He pushed one last time, summoning all his energy reserves…and Sarita caught him. She cut the umbilical cord with a knife she had taken so that they could protect themselves if Justin was too weak to use his powers. Justin grunted, whimpering softly, as the afterbirth was pushed out along with the rest of the umbilical cord. Justin rolled over onto his back, gasping softly, and Sarita placed the baby on his chest. He immediately started sucking at Justin’s nipples, bringing the milk to the surface.   
Justin named his son Dylan. While Justin healed, James started hustling to bring in money. He was the youngest hustler at twelve. Two months later Sarita went into labor. She died after giving birth to, and naming her daughter, Samantha Justina. Two months later, James summoned a Jormunguld to take them to Kabbalah. 

Pittsburg, 1998  
Justin had returned to Earth, without his brother, but with his two two-year-olds. Justin was lying on the ground, dazed, as his son shrieked in terror. The shrieking lessened, becoming less desperate, and Justin forced his eyes open. The Klurlaht was down, no longer a threat, and Dylan was safe but crying softly. The man who saved him moved to Justin, helping him up.   
“Dylan,” he whispered.   
“Daddy! Daddy, he saved me!”   
“Yeah,” Justin said and staggered backwards. The man helped him upright.   
“Do you have anywhere to stay?” He asked and Justin shook his head. Sammy emerged from her hiding spot, where she sought refuge when the Klurlaht tried to grab her brother.   
“Aren’t you kinda young to have kids?”   
“Say that to my dick,” Justin replied.   
“Come on. You can stay with me.”   
“Did they send you?”   
“Who?”   
“You’re only human. You couldn’t have fought a Klurlaht and won if he didn’t let you.”


	2. Never Surrender

Brian’s Loft  
“The kids can sleep out here and you can sleep with me.” Brian said, entering. Justin stared at him, frowning.   
“Why should I sleep with you? So you can have someone convenient to fuck?”   
“Hey! If you don’t wanna fuck, we won’t fuck. I’m just saying there isn’t a lot of room”—  
“If I sleep in the bed, so do they.” Justin said stubbornly.   
“There isn’t”—  
“Then you’ll fucking make room! They’re my kids and I won’t take the chance they fall off, or—or someone breaks in, in the middle of the night and decides that fucking a couple of toddlers would be more fun that robbing the place!”   
“I got that guy off your kid. I don’t want them to get raped.”   
“Then, don’t try to separate us.”   
“Fine. We’ll all try to…fit in my big bed.” 

“What did you mean?” Brian asked. The toddlers were asleep, Sammy was curled up and sleeping on Brian’s thigh while Justin held Dylan in his arms.   
“What did I mean when?”   
“When…when you said I was just a human and he was a Klurlaht.”   
“I’m not human.”   
“You’re not?” Brian asked sleepily.   
“Nope. I’m from…a whole ‘nother world. And I gave birth to Rohan, he came out of my ass. By the way, rectal childbirth? A lot more painful than it sounds.”   
“I’ll keep that in mind.”   
“Yeah. I can shapeshift, screw around with temperature, and peak into people’s minds. But, my people have rules about that sort of stuff. If there’s something someone’s deliberately trying to hide, it’s illegal to try to see what it is. Invasion of privacy.”   
“How old are you?”   
“Fifteen,” Justin replied. Brian half-sat up, careful not to disturb Sammy.   
“Fif…when they were born, you”—  
“I was twelve, eleven at conception. A Klurlaht raped me, that’s how Dylan was conceived. I was forced to have sex with Sammy’s mother. My father arranged it, though I doubt he knew about the pregnancies.”   
“Shit. Your dad?”   
“Yes. I ran away four days before I went into labor with Rohan. But, my dad had been fucking me long before then. Well, he taped all our…sessions. God, he’s a bastard. Before I was born, he almost got convicted of pedophilia, but…the kids were too scared to testify.”   
“You got that from his mind?”   
“Yes. I was younger than they were. I was…I was three years old. If I was human, it probably would’ve killed me. But, my people are hard to get rid of.”   
“And a human saved your kid.”   
“Why’d you say ‘human’ like that?”   
“Well, obviously, we’re less than you…”  
“I am genetically stronger than you are, but that doesn’t mean I think less of you. God, standing up against a Klurlaht—even when you didn’t know what he was—it’s so fucking brave. You could’ve died, you could’ve been raped, and you knew that. But, it didn’t stop you.”   
“It wouldn’t have stopped you either.”   
“We always seem stronger when we protect someone we love. But, you…you didn’t know me, you didn’t know Dylan. Fuck, you still don’t. But, you saved him and you brought us in…”   
“Yeah, yeah. I’m a great representative for humanity, now go to sleep. It’s late.”   
Justin smiled and curled up, holding onto Rohan tighter. He was almost asleep when…  
“Justin? I’m hot.”   
Justin scowled and concentrated, lowering the temperature.   
“Thanks. ‘night.” 

Brian woke up around noon to the odd smell of food, odd because he had no food. Justin was helping Dylan eat pasta while Sammy ate macaroni & cheese with her fingers.   
“Where’d you get the money?” Brian asked. Justin ate some pasta and then gave Dylan some as he answered: “Hustling.”   
“You’re a hustler?”   
“When I need to be. The pay’s good, and that’s good for my babies.”   
“How’d you get back in?”   
“Electrokinesis, comes in handy. That, and I borrowed your key.”   
“Oh.”   
“Want some pasta?”   
“You’re not feeding me,” Brian growled. Justin pouted then giggled.   
“I bet you were a cute baby.”   
“Yeah, well, I bet you were a high-maintenance baby.”   
“You’re high-maintenance now.”   
Brian smirked. “You’re fifteen, so you’d be a sophomore.”   
“Yes…you’re sending me back to school?” Justin asked, shocked and amused.   
“When’s the last time you were in school?”   
“Uh…before they were born.”   
“Then you’ll need to take a test. But, I’m sure you can pass it, smart alien like you…”   
“I’m half-Transgenic Dinaali, half-Minai.”   
“So, what’s the difference between a Dinaali and a Transgenic?”   
“Transgenic males can gives birth and Transgenic females secrete a chemical that is synonymous with semen.”   
“Shit. So, lesbians actually can breed together…somewhere.”   
“Yeah. It’s real common on Kabbalah. Homosexuality, I mean.”   
“Mmm. If we all just moved there, there’d be no more hate crimes.”   
“That’s one of the crimes that’s punishable by torture, alongside with child abuse, pedophilia, and physical\sexual abuse.”   
“Pedophilia is sexual abuse.”   
“I know. I certainly was raped enough to. What I mean is, pedophilia is targeted towards children. Sexual abuse includes all ages.”   
“Sex?” Dylan asked. Justin shook his head.   
“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”   
“Huh?”   
“Have some more pasta.”   
“So, food’s the answer?”   
“I’m not telling my two-year-old son what sex is!” Justin growled and Brian laughed. Dylan slurped and chewed on a noodle, frowned then grinned at Sammy as he created a small ball of low-level electrical energy. He made it float around the room. “DYLAN. Be CAREFUL.”   
“How long’s he been able to do that?”   
“A few months,” Justin shrugged. 

“Daddy, why’re they doing that?” Dylan asked. Justin flushed a little, and Brian looked at what Dylan was looking at: a straight couple. Rohan didn’t ask his daddy why the guys kissed when they visited Debbie. Brian looked at Dylan and burst out laughing. “Shut up!” Justin growled. “A crash-course in heterosexuality,” Brian giggled.


End file.
